Gaming Misshap
by TNBCcrazed
Summary: Raven, in a fit of anger, destroys the Gamestation. Then Raven trys mending the freindship between her and Beast Boy. Random One-shot I thought up.


**A/N: Okay, My buddy destroied her brother's Playstation after said brother kept whining about his friend cheating on a game. Don't get me wrong, it was funny as hell. But they didn't talk to each other for a month! Then my bud did a nice jesture and they're back to regular sibbling bickering! :^D I thought it would be cool to do a TT kinda version of it!**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"BOO-YAH! IN YO FACE, GRASS STAIN!" Cy yelled. "I WIN AGAIN!"

"DUDE, YOU CHEATED!" Beast Boy whind.

Raven felt her eyebrow twitch. This was the twentieth time today they were arguing, and it started getting on her nerves like you wouldn't believe.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"NOT!"

(Twitch)

"DID!"

"NOT!"

(Twitch)

"DID!"

Raven grinded her teeth, snarling, first at the boys, then at the Gamestation. _"It's always with that stupid box!"_ She thought, eye now twitching. _"Every. Damn. Day!"_ Past years of the two yelling over their games ran through her head. The whole thing was driving her insane!

In a minute the Gamestation, along with the controllers and games, were tossed out the window by the empath. The two boys stared in shock for a second, just staring at the window, even Raven was surprised. Beast Boy then got angry.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, RAVEN?!" He yelled.

"It's just a gamming console." She muttered. "Just go buy a new one."

"NEWS FLASH, WE CAN'T! THAT WAS AN OLD ONE AND THE NEW ONE IS $250! NOT TO MENTION THE GAMES AT $60 A PIECE AND OTHER CONTROLLERS!"

Raven bit her lip. "I didn't mean to thow it out the window."

"WELL, YA DID! THANKS A LOT!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I'M NOT! DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME! I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND, ANYMORE, RAVEN!"

Beast Boy stomped off to his room. _"He'll get over it."_ Raven thought. _"By next week he'll be back to telling me his stupid jokes."_

_"Right?"_

***One Month Later***

"Beast Boy, just talk to me!" Raven said, standing outside the green boy's door. "Pleeeaaasee? I apologized a million times! What do I need to do? Jump off the roof?"

A slip of paper peeked out from the door. All it said was 'Yes' on it. Raven stared at it, before sighing and walking away.

She sat on her bed, thinking of what to do. "_Something has to make him forgive me..."_ She thought. Her eyes were drawn to a jar with money in it. She was saving it for more books, and there was well over $2,050 in there. Then she had an idea. She grabbed the jar and teleported to the mall.

_"I just hope this works..."_ She thought, heading into a gaming store.

***The Next Day***

Beast Boy was in the common room. Robin, Star, and Cyborg had gone for pizza, and Raven was doing... he didn't care. The door wooshed open and Beast Boy glared at the empath. Raven gave a small awkward smile, and held out a medium sized circle. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's a... Tofu pizza cookie." She said, setting it on the counter. "I, uh, just thought you'd like it."

He gave her another glare in a 'if you think I'm forgiving you because you gave me a cookie, you are sadly mistaken' way, he still took the cookie because, hey, free cookie. Raven bit her lip.

"Yeah, um, I-I thought you wouldn't forgive me just because I gave you a cookie. So, I also got you these."

A black bubble floated in from the hall. It put the items on the floor, and Beast Boy's eyes widened.

The first thing was the new Gamestation, the second was all the old games, plus some new ones, the third was three more controllers, and the last was four headphone/microphone sets. There was also a small card on it. He picked it up, it had a sad bunny on the front with 'I'm Sowwy' on it, inside it was money (AKA what was left from Raven's jar) and in writing it said

'I'm sorry about breaking your Gamestation stuff, I thought you'd like these, it probably doesn't change anything, but I'm happy if your happy.

~Raven'

"I really am sorry, Beast Boy." Raven looked at the ground.

Beast Boy looked from the sad bunny on the card, to Raven (who had the same sad look as card bunny), to the other stuff, to Raven again. A big grin spread on his face and next thing Raven knew, he was hugging her.

"Dude!" He yelled. "Thank you! I totally forgive you! But, how'd you get the money for this stuff?"

"Remember that jar I had in my room?"

"The one with the money you were saving for some books?"

"Yeah, well... Your looking at it." She pointed to the stuff on the floor. "Same with the money in the card."

"Really? Dude, you had your heart set one buying that book that cost $3000!"

"Yes, but my friend is more important than a book... I mean, if you want to be friends... again...?"

"You know it! You're my best friend! And y'know what? We are gonna go out and see Wicked Scary IV! On me!" He waved the money from the card and winked at her.

"Sounds good."

"Hey, why buy headphones?"

"I thought you might like online gamming." Raven shrugged.

"Oh, thanks!"


End file.
